The Calm Before the Storm
by Alohaemora
Summary: But, in that moment, both were completely unaware of all else. Death Eaters and Voldemort—what did they matter, when they had this? Third Place in Lolaaaa's "Last Kiss" Competition.


1 May 1998

Remus bit his lip as he glanced out the window, and up at the darkening sky. He frowned, unable to shake the feeling that something—_something_—was horribly wrong. Sliding his pale hand into his cloak, Remus lightly fingered his wand, as though contemplating whether or not its use was necessary.

Sighing heavily, Remus turned around and padded softly across the threshold, towards the crib in the center of the room, barely distinguishable through the darkness of the hour. There, inside, lay his son, all of two weeks old, gazing placidly up at him with his round, amber eyes. He crooned longingly at the sight of his father, squirming impatiently, and Remus's lips twitched into a smile as he reached into the crib and scooped the little boy out, gently ruffling the wisps of turquoise hair upon his tiny head.

"Hello," Remus murmured. He pressed his lips to the infant's forehead. "What are you still doing, awake?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Remus swiveled around.

His wife was standing at the doorway, arms crossed, leaning lazily against the door frame. She shuffled forward, shaking her bright pink hair out of her eyes.

"Mum will have our heads if she finds out we're still awake," Tonks chuckled. She reached out with one arm and clumsily patted her husband's cheek. "You know how touchy she is about us getting enough sleep these days. I reckon we should get to bed." Yet, she made no indication of moving.

"I like this," Remus muttered, half-smiling as he gazed out the window once again. But, this time, the feeling of unease which had been plaguing him earlier, before his son and wife had arrived upon the scene, seemed so far away, almost as though a figment of his imagination. "I like it when it's quiet like this.""

"It's rare in this house," Tonks laughed, cocking her head to the side and taking a seat upon the window sill. She leveled her cheek to the cool surface and her eyes slid shut, smile fading. "Nothing's ever quiet anymore."

Remus grimaced, shifting Ted in his grip. "It'll be alright, Dora. We'll be…we'll be all right. It won't be much longer…I promise."

Tonks simply pressed her eyes more firmly closed as two large tears slipped down her cheeks and into her lap. "I—I know. I—I just—I miss it! I miss Daddy, and how Mum used to be—she's so down all the time now, I just can't—can't take it! I haven't heard from Kingsley in months, and Mad-Eye's gone—and Harry—" she stopped short, sniffing deeply.

Remus was silent. Then, tentatively, he reached out and laid a hand on his wife's shoulder. For a while, nothing was heard but for Ted's soft breathing, punctuated by his occasional snuffle.

Finally, Tonks mumbled, "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid. I—I shouldn't be so emotional—"

"There's nothing wrong with being emotional, Dora," Remus said gently. "You lost a parent, your Mum lost her husband. It's only natural, isn't it? Just, for now…try and be strong…for her."

Dora nodded, looking up. Her eyes were bright. "Remus, you don't know how many times a day I thank Merlin you came back."

Remus looked down. "Dora—"

"No, Remus," she interrupted, standing up and stepping closer to him. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"I reckon you'd be barking mad," Remus joked, chortling as Tonks lightly swatted his arm. Slowly, Remus lowered Ted back into his crib, beaming as the latter's hair turned bright pink, the exact shade of his mother's.

"I need you, Remus," Tonks whispered, resting her chin on her husband's shoulder as, together, they watched their son curl up in his tiny cot.f

"Dora, you know full well I need you, too," Remus said exasperatedly, slipping an arm around his wife's slender waist.

"I know," Tonks giggled, and, without warning, she flung her arms around her husband's neck. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

Remus rolled his eyes.

Still laughing, they leaned forward in unison and smiled as their lips met, blissfully drinking in the other's scent, the feel of their breath upon them. It was soft and gentle, as though both were afraid that anything even the least bit more bearing would break the other. But, in that moment, both were completely unaware of all else. Death Eaters and Voldemort—what did they matter, when they had this?

After what seemed to them like blissful eternity, they broke apart.

"A few more months," Remus mumbled, willing himself to believe it. "Just a few more months, I'm sure of it. And, we can finally be a proper family—no more worries, no more Vol—"

"Remus," Tonks warned.

"Oh—right—You-Know-Who. It'll all be over in a few months. Besides, neither the Death Eaters nor the Order will be able to hold out much longer, anyway."

"I'm willing to wait forever, Remus," Tonks exhaled gustily. "I don't care when this is over, as long as it is, eventually. And, we both make it out alive."

They exchanged an apprehensive glance.

Suddenly, and as if on cue, something large and silver came gliding through window. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly upon the window sill. Remus and Tonks simultaneously stepped closer, breaths catching in their throats. Then, the Patronus's mouth opened wide.

And, Remus felt his stomach drop as the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt informed them, "Come to Hogwarts. Now. The Final Battle has begun."

* * *

><p>I'M SORRY IF YOU GOT THIS EMAIL TWICE. Something was wrong with the previous link, so I had to post the story again.<p>

For Lolaaaa's "Last Kiss" Comp.


End file.
